Invitation to a Party
Invitation to a Party is the 6th mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. The mission takes place in the German embassy in St. Petersburg, Agent 47's objectives are to kill Vladimir Zhupikov, steal the briefcase from the ambassador's safe and escape in the boat. An optional target is the Spetsnaz Agent, seeing as he tries to kill the ambassador, and then to escape with the briefcase recovered from the aforementioned safe. Target: *Vladimir Zhupikov *Spetsnaz Agent Mission Briefing :47 — this is Agency, Diana speaking. Your assignment is to eliminate Vladimir Zhupikov, the fourth general from the arms deal. He has defected to the German Embassy, and will be requesting asylum in Germany. :It is vital for our client that his suitcase is retrieved — it contains a guidance system the general probably will try and peddle to the highest bidder in the West. :There is a party tonight at the Embassy, and loads of glitterati and socialites — a perfect cover for your assignment, so wear a tux. :Unfortunately, we couldn't provide an invitation. And remember — security is ultra tight, so bringing any sorts of weapon in from the outside is impossible. :There's more. The Russians are furious about the prospect of a former general defecting to a NATO-country. :We have surveillance recordings of a Spetznaz agent receiving an invitation to this party — check this video to identify this agent. :We also recorded the General arriving at the embassy. See to it that you get that briefcase, it's standard ICA practice, we don't want problems with competitors, 47. :I repeat, take out the general and get the suitcase. Good luck, 47. Objectives *Kill the General. *Secure the suitcase. Weapons *Kitchen knife - In the kitchen in the embassy basement. *Beretta 9mm Pistol - Carried by half of the guards. *9mm Pistol SD - Inside the Agency pickup. *.54 Pistol - Carried exclusively by the Spetsnaz agent. *MP5 - Carried by half of the guards. *W2000 Sniper - On the balcony above the front entrance. Disguises *'Guard' - Can go anywhere (one can be found in the basement locker room). *'Suit' - 47's standard suit will allow access the first and second floors, as well as to walk out with the suitcase. However, no access is allowed to the basement. *'Guest' - Same as suit. *'Waiter' - Useful for Silent Assassin, but you can't go to the second floor via the main staircase; you can, however, via the servant's staircase, though. Maps Invitation to a party Streets Map.jpg|Streets Invitation_to_a_Party_Embassy_1st_Floor_Map.jpg|Embassy 1st floor Invitation_to_a_party_Embassy_2nd_Floor_Map.jpg|Embassy 2nd floor Invitation_to_a_party_Embassy_Basement_Map.jpeg|Embassy basement Gallery 47CTBC.JPG|47 checking the the General's suitcase. Trivia *The song played by the pianist inside the party is Violin Romance No. 2 by Beethoven arranged for piano. *In Silent Assassin's demo, this mission was named "Embassy Party." **The demo contained a guard dog, which took rounds with a guard around the embassy perimeter. *Despite appearing as a target (red) on the map, killing the Spetsnaz agent is unnecessary. *If 47 gets the suitcase before the Spetsnaz agent without being caught, the latter will exit the embassy and then try to ambush 47 near exit point, the player has the possibility to kill or avoid him by sneaking. *the ICA equipment hidden in front of the embassy's entrance includes a bottle of poison, 47 (when disguised as a waiter) can use it to poison a cup of wine and give it to the general, when he drinks it he will run to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet and then die. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions